Por Ella
by Shioretahana
Summary: en la oscuridad se hunde lentamente y en su mente vuelve a aparecer ella, porque solo ella podria haberse convertido en alguien tan valioso en su vida, porque todo lo que ha hecho y hara sera solo por ella/ mal summary pasen y lean porfavor


**Hola a todas, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Gakuen Alice y en lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja, así que espero sea de su agrado **

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece sino a Higushi Tachibana **

Por Ella

A paso lento entro a mi habitación sin molestarme en siquiera prender la luz me acuesto en mi cama con dificultad mientras intento conciliar el sueño pero el horrible dolor en mi cuerpo lo hace casi imposible pero debo intentarlo, mañana deberé aparentar como si todo estuviese bien, cosa que se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil..

Hoy he tenido que realizar otra misión de la que apenas salí con vida y aunque sé que podre engañar a la mayoría habrá una persona que no va creerme y que lo notara, y a ella no podre mentirle por más que lo intente y sé que se enojara y me exigirá que se lo cuente todo y otra vez tendré que ver la preocupación en su rostro.

Ella, si ella, la razón por la que hago todo esto y la única que nunca deberá enterarse de esto

Pero no importa el dolor y el sufrimiento que deba de aguantar, aunque mi cuerpo se consuma a si mismo lo debo de soportar.

En medio de la oscuridad que me rodea no puedo evitar recordarla, con su rubio cabello y sus ojos color avellana, una imagen que se quedara grabada en mi mente y mi alma el resto de mi existencia.

Ya parece tan lejano el día en que la conocí,

Dicen que todo en esta vida esta destinado a suceder, pero no sé si fue predestinado o solo una jugarreta del destino

Pero cada día doy gracias al cielo por haberla conocido, por haber encontrado un sol que me diera una razón para dejar de existir para pasar a vivir

Porque vivo por ella y para ella y mientras pueda verla sonreír, escuchar su voz y su risa inundando el lugar, mientras pueda ver esos ojos llenos de vida y emoción seguiré avanzando sin detenerme venciendo todos los obstáculos que se crucen en mi camino.

Y pensar que esa niña asustadiza e ingenua se volvería tan importante en mi vida hasta el punto de cambiar todo el mundo a mí alrededor

Porque sin darme cuenta entro a mi corazón derrumbando todas las barreras sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, ocupando todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos volviendo en lo único en mi mente

Porque que con sus cuidados y preocupaciones se gano mi confianza, que se volvió aun mas testaruda que yo para enfrentarme y hacerme entrar en razón dándole valor a mi vida salvándome de la profunda oscuridad en que vivía reemplazándola con esa hermosa luz que solo ella posee.

Por ella que se volvió mi sol, mi fortaleza, mi alegría mi tesoro, mi más grande y único amor por quien lo daría todo.

Porque ese es su más grande fortaleza, el poder de abrir los corazones borrando toda el dolor y el sufrimiento que guardan en su interior.

Pero… aun con todo eso no puedo evitar que en la oscuridad que la duda y el temor surjan

No puedo evitar tener miedo

Miedo de que todo se acabe, de que no pueda protegerla, de morir y dejarla sola, de que no pueda existir un futuro para los dos, pero aun más que todo eso tengo miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño y que siga hundido en la oscuridad…sin ella…

Pero no puedo… no, no puedo morir, debo seguir viviendo porque jure protegerla con mi vida y mantener esa dulzura y calidez que tanto la caracterizan

Protegiendo esa pura existencia de este corrompido y asqueroso mundo en el que vivimos en el que ella es lo único bueno que existe

Y aunque nunca sepa lo que siento y jamás llegue a ser completamente mia si puedo permanecer a su lado viéndola feliz se que estaré bien.

Porque por ella, me ahogare en este amor.

**Bueno esto es todo, sé que es corto pero es corto pero espero que les guste tengo pensado escribir otro pero desde otro punto de vista pero ustedes dirán si lo hago**

**Comentarios, criticas, consejos son bien recibidos**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Hana. **


End file.
